And the aid of seven
by Emporer's Scribe
Summary: Narnia: Prince Caspian - based. When Caspian Blew that horn, The Pevensies weren't the only ones called. This is the movie written out for those of you who haven't seen it. But with lots of EXTRA content.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This first chapter is just a recap of the movie.**

On a dark night, beneath a star's eclipse, in the Narnian city of the Telmarines, the dark silence is shattered by the blood-curdling, agonized cries of a woman.

Cries that foretell of extreme pain and suffering. In the bedchambers of Lord Miraz, a drop of sweat tyrickles down the woman's brow as she cfries out again.

More towels have arrived.

Her forehead is patted with a damp cloth. The Head Mid-wife cooes by her ear.

She says its almost over.

One more push, and she falls back in exhaustion.

It is over.

Words of excitement and delight spread among the occupants of the room as the crying form of a small child is laid in Prunaprisnia's arms.

It is a boy.

She smiles.

In a tower not far away, a man stood solitary by a window.

The door opened behind him and footsteps proceeded.

"Lord Miraz" the new arrival spoke "you have a son".

Miraz sighed but did not turn to face his company,

"The heavens have blessed us" he whispered.

The man behind him shuffled uncomfortably.

"You know your orders" said Miraz. There was no answer, "General Glozelle".

"Yes, my Lord" came the eventual answer. The footsteps receded and the door closed.

Miraz was again alone.

In another part of the castle, a lone figure wandered the dark corridors. Coming to a large door they put their hand to the handle. A Hunting Hawk on its stand declared the figure's entrance into the room.

In its middle, the room held a large bed. The figure approached.

The light of the open door fell across the sleeping countenance of Prince Caspian. The figure put out their hand and brought it down tightly on his lips as he woke with a jump and laid startled eyes upon his company. He looked up into the shadowy hooded face.

Closing his eyes Caspian rolled away and groaned,

"Five more minutes".

"You won't be watching the stars tonight, my Prince" hissed his tutor, Doctor Cornelius, "we must hurry".

With that he dragged the royal from his bed.

"Professor, what is going on?" asked Caspian, becoming alert.  
"Your Aunt has given birth" he gasped as he paused at an ornately carved wardrobe, "to a son".

He opened the wardrobe door as Caspian stood still, deciphering what that meant.  
The Professor had climbed into the wardrobe and opened a door in its back which led to a secret passageway.  
"Come" he beckoned.  
Caspian paused, but then quickly followed as his bedroom door began to creak.  
Someone else was coming.  
Out of curiosity, Caspian began to close the door but instead left it slightly ajar, peeking through.

What was going on? What was a cousin a bad thing? Who was this second midnight interloper?

Many dark forms of soldiers filed into the room. They were carrying crossbows.  
Caspian's eyes widened in fear as they positioned themselves around his bed and he recognized General Glozelle; his uncle's second-in-command.  
The soldiers held up their bows, and with a nod from Glozelle, released fire.  
Caspian shuddered as his bed curtains were turned to ribbons and his bed where his sleeping form had been only moments ago was pelted with arrows.  
His hawk cried out at the violent disturbance to it's slumber. It's haunted call mingling with the click of the bow triggers and the whistle of arrows.  
Suddenly it all stopped.  
They had realized that though his bed now lay in ruins, his sheets in tatters; he was not among them.  
Everyone stood and watched as stuffing and feathers resettled around the room.

Doctor Cornelius grabbed Caspian's arm. They had stayed too long.

Through the walls they raced. Through doors and passages Caspian never knew existed before now, but still the Professor moved on, and Caspian followed him, dumb with shock of what he had just witnessed.  
It was all coming clear:  
His Aunt Prunaprisnia having a child; a son. His Uncle Miraz's guards stealing into his room manned with crossbows. That was an assassination attempt.  
Now, with an heir, Miraz wanted Caspian gone.

The passageways led to the armory. Caspian Pulled armor and sword from their racks as the Professor threw a heavy coat over his shoulders. The next moment, he was on the back of a black war-stallion and looking down at the man who was his teacher.  
"You must make for the woods" the old man puffed. A chill ran through Caspian's spine.  
"The woods?" He thought the man had temporarily gone mad, no one entered the woods.  
"They will not follow you there" the Professor pointed out. Then, searching his coat he retrieved a wrapped object and held it up to Caspian. "It has taken many years for me to find this" he confided.  
Caspian took it and strapped it to his belt.  
"Do not use it" continued the Professor hastily, "except at your greatest need".  
For a moment they stared at each other in silence.  
"Will I ever see you again?" asked Caspian of the man who had been his close friend and tutor. Cornelius frowned,  
"I dearly hope so my Prince. There is so much more I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change."

A cry rang out, Caspian's disappearance had been noted.

"Now go!" hissed Cornelius and Caspian's mount flew forth from the courtyard.  
Cornelius gazed after the prince, praying to anyone listening that the young man escaped successfully.

Caspian raced through the city among shouts and startled cries. Two guards tried to stop him bt barring his way with their spears; alas, Caspian took hold of one of the shafts and knocked the man sideways. The man fell, Caspian still held the spear.  
Passing a bin fire, he threw it into the flames.  
Passing under a gate he looked behind him. He had succeeded in escaping the inner city.  
As his horses hoof beats echoed off the shanty huts, a bang sounded behind him.  
He looked back.  
No pursuers, yet. Fireworks.  
Criers around the city began to call out.  
"A son! A son! Lady Prunaprisnia has this night given Lord Miraz a son!"  
Caspian's horse shied from the loud, flashing colours in the sky.  
The celebrations were suddenly drowned out by the nearing of many hooves. Caspian spurred his horse on harder.

Through the outer city villages they pursued him, but Caspian thanked the stars that they did not gain any ground.  
Out of the city and onto the plains they went, across the plains they raced through the moonlit night. the plains were open and exposed. Caspian urged his horse on even faster.  
He saw the forest line approaching, his heart quickened in fear.  
His earlier thoughts and Doctor Cornelius' words echoed through his mind:

_Noone entered the woods.  
They will not follow you there._

Sucking in a deep breath, Caspian crossed the border of trees and listened for his pursuers.

* * *

Glozelle raced into the trees after the Prince, looking back though, he found his men stopped in terror outside the forest gazing after him. In fury, he rode back to them.  
The men murmured among themselves nervously. According to them, he was probably already cursed and doomed to Hell for the few moments he had already spent among the woods.  
Glozelle gritted his teeth.  
"Which of you superstitious old women wants to spend the night in a cell?" he barked.  
He wasn't stupid, he knew the tales of the forest. With goosebumps creeping up his neck he turned and plunged further into the shadows of the foliage.  
Like afraid children, scared of being left alone, his men quickly, though nervously, followed him in.

* * *

Caspian continued through the trees. Trying to ignore the frightened voice reminding him of all the terrible things these woods concealed. Paranoia played tricks with his mind. He blinked hard and focused on the ground ahead of him.  
He looked back.  
The soldiers were gaining.  
He galloped across an open ridge. Crashing through a clump of trees he came onto a pebble shoreline. The Baruna stretched before him. Without hesitation he plunged in, the water was icy as it crept quickly up his legs. Suddenly, his horse was swimming.  
The soldiers entered the river at a canter, one fell as his stead went down in hidden holes below the surface.

Leaving the river, Caspian re-entered the trees. Branches whipped at his face.  
He turned back to look for his pursuers. Looking forward again a large fallen trunk, hanging low over his trail concealed his and grew bigger and bigger,until, it swiftly hit him in the face, knocking him from his saddle.  
the moment after he hit the ground was the moment he realized he was still moving. His foot was stuck in his horse's stirrup, and the said horse continued to run at top speed.  
He struggled to free his boot, loosing it as his horse galloped into the distance.

The soldiers would surely have him now.

Slowly he began to rise, miraz's men were not yet upon him and he took in his surroundings.  
The trees seemed to have their own spooky presence, the shadows seemed alive, watching. A movement caught his eye. A light, among the roots of a large tree, little hobbling figures, beady eyes.  
Suddenly he was looking into the faces of two dwarves.  
"He's seen us"said one freezing, he alone held a sheathed sword.  
Caspian grasped for his own but sighted it a few yards away in the leaf-litter.  
The armed dwarf drew his sword and charged at Caspian as he scrambled backward on the ground.  
But the dwarf stopped short, his eyes on the parcel which the Professor had given Caspian, which now lay loose on the ground near him.  
It was a horn.  
It's covering had fallen back and Caspian could see that it's mouth was the face of a roaring lion.  
The dwarf looked back at him, then back at his fellow dwarf as a horses whinny sounded close by.  
Miraz's men were upon them.  
"Take care of him" commanded the armed dwarf as he raced in the direction of the oncoming party.  
Things counldn't be worse for caspian, unarmed and being attacked from both sides.  
The second dwarf approached and revealed that he did indeed have a sword of his own, but before he could reach him, Caspian had scrambled to the horn and held it to his lips.  
"No!" yelled the dwarf. The horn released one sweet note before the dwarf's arm came up and blackness engulfed Caspian's Consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 recap:**

"No!" yelled the dwarf. The horn released one sweet note before the dwarf's arm came up and blackness engulfed Caspian's Consciousness.

* * *

A horn sounded, startling Lucy as she realized she had run out in front of a moving car.  
"Mind yourself; love" yelled the driver.  
"I'm sorry" Lucy called back and continued across the busy London road.  
"Watch where you're going!" the driver called after her. She was heading for the news stand where an older girl stood reading a tabloid.  
A boy of similar age shuffled up nervously beside her, staring, trying to talk. The girl noticed but went back to her reading.  
"You go to St Finbar's?" asked the boy hesitantly, trying to start a conversation.  
"That's right" Susan gave him a tight smile, before looking back down. She wasn't interested.  
"I go to Hendon House. Across the road" the boy tried again.  
Susan continued to read.  
"I've seen you..." he went on, brightening. Susan gave him a smile, "...sitting by yourself". Susan's smile vanished.  
"Yes, well... I prefer to be left alone" she said briskly, hoping he took this as dismissal, she gestured to her paper and turned away. But the boy was not so deterred,  
"Me, too".  
Susan glared at the ground.  
"What's your name? Mine's Theodore".  
Susan sighed in exasperation and looked up at him.  
"Phyllis".

"Susan!" came Lucy's voice, Susan grimaced.  
Theodore was upset, Susan turned to her sister.  
"You'd better come quickly" Lucy said breathlessly.  
Avoiding Theodore's eyes, Susan put the paper back on the stand, picked up her case and followed her sister as the two raced back across the road towards the train-station on the other side.

* * *

Three girls exited their classroom as the bell went. their peers brushed past them as everyone hurried to be on their way home.  
The taller one spoke,  
"I did not understand that lesson at all" she frowned.  
"What do you mean, **Jess**? I got it" said the girl beside her.  
The third girl grumbled,  
"Well, I don't understand it either, **Lauren**, so you're alone there".  
**Lauren** smiled at her two frowning friends,  
"Come on girls, school's over for the day. Let's go home", and grabbing both her friends hands, she led them out of the school grounds.  
"Hey, **Mel**?".  
The third girl looked up at **Jess**.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, you know those brownies we were going to bake last Sunday?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you want to do them today?" **Jess** finished.  
"Oh, yes!" said Lauren, jumping on the idea, "oh, could we, **Mel**?"  
"Okay" agreed **Mel** "I'm sure Mum wont mind".

The three girls turned together onto the dirt avenue which all their homes resided on.  
It was a long avenue, with many side-streets, and the bulk of their small Australian town housing was along it. The girls lived close to a mile down the avenue which ran curving and swaying around the grounds contours. The beginning of the avenue was as yet mostly bush scrub with a few single houses. The close housing did not begin for another half a mile. Those residents didn't trust the solitary ones much, their gardens were overgrown and their houses looked dark and unwelcoming.  
The girls walked quietly along here.  
There was a family of boys who lived in one of these houses. they went to the girls' school, their mother was gone and their father was an alcoholic who spent most nights locked-up over at the police station.  
The boys were always in trouble at school; fighting, quarreling and simply being disorderly for their own entertainment.  
Everyone stayed out of their way as much as possible, but the boys looked for trouble and weren't above violence against people weaker then them, not even women.  
The girls walked close together as they came closer to that house, it was still about one-hundred metres away but they moved to the other side of the road.  
Looking closely, they saw that two of the boys lounged on the front porch. **Lauren** recognised them as Seth and Albie, undoubtedly, the others weren't far away.  
Seth looked up, and seeing the girls, nudged his brother.  
Albie gave a cruel smile and picking up a large rock, threw it at his own front door.  
"I have my slingshot if we need it" mumbled **Melissa**.  
"Don't even think about it!" hissed **Jessica**, "pretend you haven't noticed them".

The house's front door opened and another boy poked his head out and yelled at Albie. there were five brothers all up. Albie said something and gestured towards the girls, the third boy disappeared.  
"I don't like this" said **Jessica** as her heart began to panic.  
"Look over there" said **Lauren**, pointing into the trees, "see that path?"  
Looking closely the other two nodded.  
"Let's head for it" she said.  
**Melissa** groaned, "But we could take on-"  
"No, **Mel**. please." **Jess** cut in "let's just pretend we were heading for that the whole time, okay?"  
**Lauren** and **Melissa **agreed.  
"Keep your pace steady until we're out of sight".  
"Say something".  
"I've never seen this path before".  
The girls entered the trees.

* * *

Susan and Lucy entered the railway station and Lucy led Susan towards a crowd of yelling school children.  
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they all yelled.  
The girls pushed their way through to the front.  
Before the crowd were four large older boys, the fight looked like three against one. One of the three had just been knocked to the ground and the girls' older brother Peter now struggled between the other two. They had him pinned as he caught sight of his sisters, Lucy was worried and Susan was frowning in disappointment.  
Peter turned from them and focused on the trouble at hand.  
Barging one boy to the ground he got kneed in the gut by another.  
Lucy was praying to Aslan that this would all end and Peter would be alright, when she was pushed aside by a close body and noticed her other brother pushing his way into the 'arena'.  
"Edmund!"  
He did not hear her but quickly knocked one of Peter's attacker's to the ground.  
One of the boys now had Peter's face over the rail line and the others now attended to their new opponent.  
A whistle blew.  
"That's enough! Break it up! Come on!" a man was yelling.  
Children scattered as two soldiers entered the scene.  
Susan and Lucy moved with the crowd as the boys were pulled apart.  
"That's it! Get up!"  
An elderly soldier grabbed Peter's arm,  
"Act you age!" he snapped in his face.

A few minutes later, a sulky Peter sat with Lucy patting his arm and a You-should-have-known-better Susan silent beside her.  
Edmund sat down with a thud.  
"You're welcome" he said bluntly.  
"I had it sorted!" Peter snapped, standing up.  
"What was it this time?" asked Susan wearily.  
"He bumped me" Peter replied simply.  
"So you hit him?" asked Lucy in disbelief.  
"No--" Peter rolled his eyes, "after he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize: that's when I hit him".  
Susan was disgusted,  
"Really, is it that hard just to walk away?" she asked.  
"I shouldn't have to!" Peter defended, "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"  
Edmund snorted, "We _are_ kids".  
"Well I wasn't always" said Peter sadly.  
Everyone went into a somber silence at that.  
"It's been a year" he continued sadly and sat back down, "how long does he expect us to wait?"  
"I think it's time to accept that we live here" said Susan in a rational tone, "it's no use pretending any different".  
No-one said anything to that.

Susan looked around the busy tunnel.  
"Oh, no."  
Theodore was moving in their direction, it wouldn't be long until he was upon them.  
She turned to the others quickly,  
"Pretend you're talking to me".  
"We _are_ talking to you" said Edmund, raising his eyebrows sarcastically.  
Susan scoffed at him as Lucy jumped up.  
"Ow!"  
Susan looked around warily; she didn't want to draw attention to them.  
"Quiet, Lu" she whispered.  
"Something pinched me!" pleaded Lucy.  
Peter jumped up, "Hey, stop pulling!"  
"I'm not touching you" complained Edmund.  
Then he also jumped up. Susan was becoming a little frantic,  
"Look would all of you just--" then she too felt a nip and jumped up.  
"What is that?" she yelled over the roar of a train which was beginning to pass.  
"It feels like magic" Lucy yelled back excitedly.  
Susan tried to think straight, "Quick, everyone hold hands!"  
All did, except Edmund, standing next to Peter.  
"I'm not holding your hand!" he complained.  
Peter grabbed his "Just d--"

Something in the air changed, they all stood and watched.  
Things were flying everywhere; papers, bags. Suddenly pieces of the roof began tearing away and flying about as well.  
Bricks were coming loose, the tunnel was falling apart.  
But the children were not afraid.  
Everything was being sucked down the tunnel.  
As the children looked through the windows of the passing train, the walls on the other side began to give way and disappear. Ocean and rock flashed before their eyes, and they watched in wonder as the entire tunnel disappeared and the children found themselves alone in a sandy cave, the passing train descending into nothing out the caves mouth.

The children walked out into the warm sun onto a wondrously beautiful white beach.  
They all stood and stared for a moment before Lucy threw Susan a mischievous look and the two burst out into a run and giggles.  
Laughing, the boys joined in the race, all shedding layers, bags, hats and shoes as they headed for the inviting blue water.  
"Last one in is a rotten egg!" laughed Susan.  
They all crashed into the water, laughing and yelling, and splashing one another.  
In the midst of it all, Edmund put his face up to the sun and surveyed the coastline. the others noticed him staring and all stood still.  
"What is it?" asked Peter.  
"Well, where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked.  
"Where do you think?" Peter replied, smiling.  
"Well" said Edmund hesitantly, "I don't remember any ruins in Narnia".  
Everyone followed his gaze.  
Upon the cliff side, laid the remains of great structures, and lots of them.  
Fully clothed and regrouped, the children went off to explore this curiosity.


End file.
